Confessions
by rukator
Summary: Rukato, One-Shot, viel mehr gibts nicht dazu zu sagen... Einfach lesen (und ich würde R/R sehr schätzen^^)


Disclaimer: Digimon gehört nicht mir, sondern u.a. TOEI Animations, FoxKids, Saban und Bandai; daher keinerlei Grund mich zu verklagen, bei mir ist ohnehin nichts zu holen.

Rating: G

 Pairing: Rukato (Duh)

 Beschreibung: Ja, was soll ich hierzu sagen, eine One-Shot-Rukato eben...  
Größtenteils in den Nachtstunden verfasst und von koffeingenährtem Fluff durchtränkt, sollte dieses Machwerk nur von eingefleischten Rukato-Fans gelesen werden (obwohl ich alle anderen auch nicht wegscheuchen werde ^^)  
However, ich hoffe das G-Rating ist korrekt angesetzt, und Reviews sind mir immer herzlich willkommen...  
Aber nun zur Fic:   
  
  


**Confessions**

  
  
  
"Pass doch auf!"  
"Huh?" Verwirrt blickte Takato auf, und sah in das ärgerliche, hochrote Gesicht einer stämmigen Frau. Wobei stämmig es nicht genau traf. Eher massiv. Oder genauer gesagt, unglaublich fett.   
"Da ist man ja seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher, wenn man nicht mal mehr in den Supermarkt gehen kann ohne von den Jungen angerempelt und niedergeschlagen zu werden. Schämen solltest du dich..."   
Sie zeterte noch weiter, aber das bekam der Junge bereits gar nicht mehr mit, sondern zog den Kopf ein und machte sich eiligst aus dem Staub, seine Einkaufstüte fest umklammernd.   
‚Wenn ich wirklich mit DER zusammengestoßen wäre hätte ich jetzt ein Schleudertrauma,' dachte Takato bei sich. ‚Ich kann sie allerhöchstens gestreift haben...'   
In Wahrheit- was er natürlich nicht wusste- war es nicht einmal das gewesen, aber das anhaltend schlechte Wetter das Tokio nun schon seit Wochen mit mehr als genug Niederschlag für zehn Jahre eindeckte schien der gesamten Bevölkerung aufs Gemüt zu schlagen. Auch Takato hatte viel von seiner ansonsten so sprühenden Lebensfreude eingebüßt, und ähnelte vom Wesen her nun schon fast Ruki (wenn diese einen ihrer guten Tage hatte, versteht sich, was selten genug vorkam).  
Der Supermarkt war nur wenige Querstraßen von der kleinen Bäckerei seiner Eltern entfernt, und obwohl der Himmel bewölkt gewesen war als er aufgebrochen war, war Takato davon ausgegangen dass er seine Einkäufe erledigen würde können bevor der nächste Schauer kam.   
Dennoch war er nicht im Mindesten überrascht dass es bereits heftig regnete als er durch die automatische Schiebetür des Kaufhauses trat. Er seufzte. ‚Augen zu und durch...'   
Natürlich hielt er die Augen sehr wohl offen, denn bei Aquaplaning war die Innenstadt nicht immer ein sonderlich sicherer Ort, auch wenn heute sehr wenig Verkehr herrschte. Nur hin und wieder brauste ein Wagen in mehr oder weniger vorschriftsmäßigem Tempo durch die großen Pfützen die sich auf der Straße gebildet hatten. Als Takato endlich zu Hause ankam war er völlig durchnässt, und die Einkaufstüte sah nicht besser aus. Tröpfchenweise einen kleinen See auf dem Flur hinter sich zurücklassend, stellte er die Einkaufstüte in der Küche ab, wo seine Mutter emsig in ihrem Kaffee herumrührte, obwohl sie ihn im Allgemeinen schwarz trank.   
"Vielen Dank Takato," begrüßte sie ihn ohne von ihrer Zeitschrift aufzusehen. "Aber ich kann mich erinnern dich gebeten zu haben einen Regenschirm mitzunehmen, und ebenso kann ich mich erinnern dass ein gewisser Jemand mal wieder nicht hören wollte."   
Takato verzog das Gesicht. Er hasste es wenn seine Mutter wie mit einem kleinen Kind mit ihm sprach.  
"Ich lebe ja noch."  
"Aber du wirst dir eine Erkältung einfangen die sich gewaschen hat wenn du noch länger hier in den nassen Sachen rumstehst."   
Takato hatte verstanden und trollte sich hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er erst einmal seine völlig durchweichten Klamotten loswurde. Stattdessen schlüpfte er in einen warmen, schwarzen Sweater und eine gleichfarbige Hose. Er hatte diese Kleidung seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getragen, aber beides passte ihm noch- nur sein Bild das er nun in seinem Spiegel beobachtete war nicht so wirklich vertraut. Aber zumindest waren die Sachen trocken.   
Es klopfte.  
"Ja?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Takatos Mutter trat ein. "Ich habe dir Tee gemacht, damit dir wieder warm wird..." Sie stellte ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Tasse und einem Tellerchen mit Keksen neben das Bett ihres Sohnes.   
"Danke Mama," ließ sich dieser vernehmen und angelte auch gleich nach einem Nusskrokant. Nachdenklich musterte seine Mutter ihn, dann lächelte sie. "Du siehst gut aus, so ganz in Schwarz... Die Mädchen laufen dir damit sicher scharenweise nach."   
Takato verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Mama, lass das!"  
Doch seine Mutter hatte bereits den strategischen Rückzug angetreten, schließlich musste sie, auch wenn heute weniger als nichts los war, wieder zu ihrem Mann um ihm in der Bäckerei zu helfen. Takato seufzte und langte nach der Teetasse, die aber noch viel zu heiß war. Mit einem leisen Schrei zuckte seine Hand wieder zurück, und er sah missmutig auf seine leicht geröteten Finger.   
‚Großartig,' dachte der braunhaarige Junge. ‚Der Tag ist ja noch nicht versaut genug...'  
  
"Ruki, Essen ist fertig!" Genervt warf das Mädchen mit den orangefarbenen Haaren der offenen Zimmertür durch die die Stimme ihrer Großmutter gedrungen war einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Sie war nicht im Geringsten hungrig, entschloss sich nun aber doch, das Herausfinden der perfekten Kartenkombination auf später zu verschieben, und wenigstens mal am Esstisch _aufzutauchen_. Sie konnte sich ja nach zehn Minuten wieder verziehen wenn es ihr zuviel wurde.   
"Schmeckt es dir, Schatz?" Rukis Großmutter lächelte ihre Enkelin sanft an.  
"Ja," antwortete diese einsilbig. Tatsächlich hatte die ältliche Frau sich heute kulinarisch selbst übertroffen, aber Ruki strotze immer noch nicht gerade vor Appetit, und war außerdem mit den Gedanken sowieso noch bei ihren Digimonkarten. Wie erwartet stand sie also nach einer knappen Viertelstunde wieder vom Tisch auf und begab sich erneut in ihr Zimmer, dessen Tür sie diesmal schloss. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster, doch schon schoben sich wieder dicke Wolken vor den Erdtrabanten und verhüllten ihn bald komplett. Es wunderte das Mädchen nicht im Geringsten dass es kurz darauf auch gleich wieder wie aus Eimern zu schütten begann, und sie hatte auch nicht wirklich etwas dagegen.  
Schließlich hatte sie seit letzter Woche Ferien, musste also nicht bei diesem Sauwetter in die Schule. Und auch wenn sie es niemals, nicht einmal vor Renamon (Renamon! Die Erinnerung versetzte ihr einen Stich) zugeben würde, liebte sie es aus dem Fenster zu starren und die Regentropfen zu beobachten. Besonders Gewitter hatten es ihr angetan, sie empfand sie sogar auf eine gewisse Weise als romantisch- auch wenn sie das selbst nicht wirklich wusste, oder sie leugnete es sich selbst gegenüber.   
Auch jetzt betrachtete sie die schweren Regentropfen die gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselten. Ihre Karten hatte sie ganz vergessen; es war als würde sie irgendetwas in der wirbelnden Schwärze dort draußen suchen, etwas das sie verloren hatte, vor langer Zeit schon, etwas das schwer wieder zu erlangen war, und vielleicht gab es auf der ganzen Welt überhaupt nur einen Menschen der es ihr zurückgeben konnte...   
  
"Takato!"  
"Mh? Was ist Mama?"  
"Telefon für dich!"  
Seufzend wälzte sich der Junge vom Bett und ging nach unten, wo er seiner Mutter den Hörer aus der Hand nahm.  
"Es ist Juri," flüsterte sie, machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten sich zu entfernen, bis Takato ihr mit einem sehr eindeutigen Handzeichen und einem vernichtenden Blick zu verstehen gab dass sie gefälligst verschwinden möge. Nachdem seine Mutter den Raum verlassen hatte (wenn auch nicht ohne ärgerlich die Stirn zu runzeln) begann Takato zu sprechen.   
"Hallo?"  
"Hi, Takato," klang Juris wie immer fröhliche Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung zu ihm. "Wie geht es dir?"  
"Ganz gut," log Takato. Eigentlich war ihm sterbenslangweilig, und er vermisste Guilmon wieder so schrecklich. Aber das würde er Juri nicht sagen...  
"Das freut mich. Hm, sag mal..." Das Mädchen druckste herum, "..weißt du, ich habe zufällig zwei Kinokarten in die Hände bekommen, und ich wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht mit mir hingehen willst... Wenn's nicht regnet," fügte sie hastig hinzu. Takato musste unwillkürlich grinsen: "Sehr gerne, Juri..." Er hörte wie das Mädchen am anderen Ende tief ausatmete, als wäre sie sehr erleichtert.   
"Gut, dann treffen wir uns vor dem Kino, sagen wir... um sechs?"  
"Klar," antwortete Takato. "Meinetwegen kann's auch gerne regnen." Er lächelte, dann legte er auf. Er freute sich endlich mal aus dem Haus heraus zu kommen, besonders natürlich wenn er sich dabei mit seiner besten Freundin traf. Doch plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.   
"Also Juri," sagte er betont laut, während er auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür schlich, "Ich habe da noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich..." Er riss mit einem Ruck die Tür auf. Wie er erwartet hatte kauerte seine Mutter davor und hatte die Augen geschlossen um mehr verstehen zu können. Verdattert sah sie hoch: "Takato... Ich... ich suche nur... meine Kontaktlinsen."   
"Mit geschlossenen Augen?" Takato grinste überlegen.  
"Ich... ich habe sie nur zugekniffen weil du mich so erschreckt hast..."  
"Ach so." Takato nickte verständnisvoll und begab sich wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer, aber kurz bevor seine Tür ins Schloss fiel erklang nochmals seine Stimme von oben: "Nur schade dass du gar keine Kontaktlinsen trägst..."   
  
"Ruki?" Wie meistens ohne anzuklopfen betrat ihre Mutter das Zimmer. Das Mädchen wirbelte herum und warf der jungen Frau die in der Tür stand einen feindseligen Blick zu.   
"Was willst du?"  
"Nicht in diesem Ton, wenn ich bitten darf." Rukis Mutter bemühte sich vergeblich ihrer Stimme die nötige Schärfe zu verleihen; ihre Tochter verzog die Lippen nur zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen.   
"Verzeiht vielmals, durchlauchtigste Prinzessin. Was ist Euer Begehr?"  
Ihre Mutter ignorierte den Spott ihrer Tochter und antwortete: "Es ist so, ich werde heute nacht wohl nicht hier sein weil ich noch ein spezielles Fotoshooting habe... Jack meinte dass nur bei Mondschein die idealen Lichtverhältnisse herrschen würden, und heute, wo es doch ausnahmsweise einmal nicht regnet, haben wir uns gedacht..."   
"Wie heißt er?" fragte Ruki trocken. "Oder ist es einer den ich schon kenne? Wieso verheimlichst du es dann- äußerst kläglich, nebenbei bemerkt?"   
Ihrer Mutter bleib der Mund offen stehen. Sie war nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern. Das Unglaublichste an dieser wahnwitzigen Anschuldigung ihrer Tochter war, dass sie der Realität entsprach...   
Ruki stand mit einem Ruck auf und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, rief ihrer Großmutter die mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war ein wütendes "Ich geh noch mal raus, wird spät" zu und knallte die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu...   
  
Sie wusste nicht wohin sie eigentlich ging. Sie wollte einfach nur weg, weg aus dieser Hölle die sich ihr Zuhause schimpfte. Es war jetzt halb sechs, und sie steuerte Richtung Innenstadt. Lärmende Menschenmassen drängten sich durch die Straßen und Gassen, Autos und Fahrräder fuhren eilig durch die Pfützen die der vorangegangene Regen auf dem Asphalt hinterlassen hatte, und Takato stand vor dem Kino und blickte nervös auf seine Uhr...   
Moment. Takato? Ruki blieb automatisch stehen und taxierte den braunhaarigen Jungen aufmerksam. Im ersten Moment hätte sie ihn fast gar nicht erkannt, denn er war heute ganz anders gekleidet als sonst; ganz in Schwarz, und ohne seine Fliegerbrille. Wieder wanderte sein Blick auf das Ziffernblatt seiner Uhr, und Ruki kam zu dem Schluss das er ganz offensichtlich auf jemanden wartete um mit diesem Jemand ins Kino gehen zu können.   
"Juri," murmelte Ruki vor sich hin. Es hätte genauso gut einer der anderen Tamer sein können, aber Juri Katou fiel Ruki sofort als Erste ein. Eigentlich verstanden sie sich recht gut...   
‚Was tue ich überhaupt noch hier,' fragte sich Ruki in Gedanken. ‚Er wird mich noch entdecken wenn ich hier länger blöd rumstehe, und ich habe keinerlei Lust auf...'   
"Ruki! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Lächelnd kam Takato auf das Mädchen zu und blieb dann leicht verlegen grinsend vor ihm stehen.   
‚... auf DAS', beendete Ruki den angefangenen Gedanken. Sie seufzte innerlich, verzog nach außen hin aber keine Miene und zwang sich sogar zu etwas das einem Lächeln halbwegs ähnlich sah, wenn man über ein bisschen Fantasie verfügte. Das war bei Takato definitiv der Fall, also lächelte er fröhlich zurück und fragte: "Was machst du denn hier, ich meine in der Stadt?"   
"Nichts Besonderes," antwortete Ruki. Mehr fiel ihr dazu beim besten Willen nicht ein, denn was tatsächlich geschehen war konnte sie Takato doch unter gar keinen Umständen erzählen... oder?   
"Wenn du noch nichts vor hast könntest du doch vielleicht mit Juri und mir ins Kino gehen... Ich meine, nur wenn du Lust hast..."   
Also wirklich Juri. Wie erwartet. Ruki dachte nach. Sie hatte tatsächlich nichts Besseres zu tun, und alles war besser als wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Warum also nicht ins Kino? Und Takato und Juri waren schließlich immer noch ihre Freunde...   
Sie seufzte. "Also gut..."  
Takato lächelte. "Großartig..."  
Ruki warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, und Takato errötete leicht; er zog es vor einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Ruki anzustarren anstatt ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen."Ähm... ist das nicht Juri da hinten?" Ruki drehte sich um, und tatsächlich kam da Juri auf sie beide zu. Takato wischte sich symbolisch den Schweiß von der Stirn und mahnte sich in Gedanken zur Vorsicht...   
  
"Hallo Juri." Takato drückte das Mädchen zur Begrüßung an sich, und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Ruki dabei ein äußerst negatives Gefühl. "Ruki hat sich bereit erklärt mit uns die Vorstellung zu besuchen... das macht doch nichts...?"   
Juri schien das andere Mädchen erst jetzt zu bemerken. Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Äh... nein... natürlich nicht..."  
Ruki lächelte knapp, verdrehte innerlich jedoch die Augen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Juri gehofft den Abend allein mit Takato verbringen zu können, und das Mädchen mit den orangefarbenen Haaren machte sich schon mal innerlich bereit während der gesamten Vorstellung das fünfte Rad am Wagen spielen zu dürfen.   
"Wir sollten langsam mal die Karten besorgen," unterbrach Takato ihre Gedanken. Sie nickte flüchtig und folgte den beiden Anderen ins Foyer.   
Juri erledigte den Kartenkauf und stellte sich an der nicht gerade kurzen Schlange an. Takato und Ruki warteten etwas abseits.   
"In welchen Film geht ihr überhaupt?" Ruki sagte ganz bewusst nicht "wir".  
"Wir," und Takato betonte das Pronomen übertrieben deutlich, "gehen in diesen Film hier..." Takato deutete auf einen der im Programm aufgeführten Streifen.   
In Rukis Augen blitzte es belustigt auf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Juri die Wahl des Filmes getroffen, denn es handelte sich um eine viertklassige Romanze ohne besondere Geschichte. Immerhin konnte sich Ruki über mit Klischees und billigsten, abgedroschensten Phrasen vollgestopfte Filme immer wunderbar amüsieren, und noch mehr darüber wie Juri wahrscheinlich dabei mitfiebern würde. Takatos Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war er da ganz anderer Meinung; wahrscheinlich fürchtete er gerade in diesem Schinken vor Langeweile zu sterben. Aber er hatte nun mal zugesagt, und vielleicht konnte er ja unauffällig ein bisschen schlafen während Juri den George-Clooney-Verschnitt für Arme auf der Leinwand anschmachtete.   
"Ich hab sie." Juri eilte zu ihnen zurück und schwenkte triumphierend drei Karten, von denen sie Takato und Ruki jeweils eine in die Hand drückte.   
"Großartig," konstatierte Ruki, mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Takato hörte ihn trotzdem, und musste sich beherrschen um die Contenance nicht zu verlieren.   
"Ja," gluckste er, und wandte sich schon Richtung Kinosaal 2, wo ihr Film bald beginnen würde. Die drei Tamer-Freunde nahmen in der letzten Reihe Platz und waren dort ziemlich ungestört. Um genau zu sein waren außer ihnen nur noch drei Personen im Kino: Eine ältliche Frau mit weißem Haar, eine etwas jüngere Frau, die aber nichtsdestoweniger ihre Menopause schon hinter sich gelassen hatte, und ein Mann neben ihr, offenbar ihr Ehegatte, der schon jetzt, vor Vorstellungsbeginn, einzuschlafen drohte. Takato konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen. Ruki ihrerseits musste ob der grotesken Analogie grinsen, verbarg es jedoch vor den anderen. Juri war nicht mehr ansprechbar, denn soeben hatte der Vorspann begonnen...   
  
Schon nach den ersten zehn Minuten hätten sowohl Takato als auch Ruki den gesamten weiteren Plot des Films vorhersagen können. Vielleicht sogar Juri selbst- aber sie war dermaßen auf den brustbehaarten Gigolo fixiert den gerade eine üppige Blondine anschmachtete, dass sie nichts hörte oder sah. Nach einer Ewigkeit- wie es Ruki vorkam- wanderte ihr Blick auf das Leuchtziffernblatt ihrer Armbanduhr. Sie musste sich beherrschen um nicht enttäuscht aufzustöhnen als sie die Zeiger sah, die ihr hämisch entgegenzugrinsen schienen. Es war erst eine knappe halbe Stunde vergangen... Noch gute anderthalb Stunden Schmalz und Kitsch... Das würde sie nicht überleben...   
"Ich fühle mich nicht so gut... Ich werde mal kurz rausgehen..." Noch bevor Juri etwas sagen konnte hatte sie sich schon Richtung Ausgang geflüchtet und konnte Takatos neidische Blicke in ihrem Rücken fast spüren. Verstohlen grinste sie in seine Richtung und betrat das rettende Foyer. Sie beschloss tatsächlich kurz die Toiletten aufzusuchen und sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen. Als sie wieder in die Haupthalle trat stand dort Takato. Nun grinste auch er.   
"Wie...," begann sie, wurde aber schnell vom Jungen unterbrochen: "Ich habe mich einfach rausgeschlichen. Juri hat es nicht einmal bemerkt."   
"Durchtrainierter Typ mit Waschbrettbauch?" fragte Ruki unvermittelt. Takato musste lachen. "Ja," antwortete er. Ruki lächelte. Obwohl sie sich eigentlich über Juris seltsames Verhalten ärgerte lächelte sie. Das passierte ihr sehr oft wenn Takato bei ihr war... Sie fragte sich, warum...   
"Ganz ehrlich gesagt," ergriff Takato wieder das Wort, "habe ich für solche Filme nicht viel übrig..."  
"Ganz meine Meinung," stimmte ihm Ruki zu. Ein erneutes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Ganz von selbst, völlig unwillkürlich. Aber seltsamerweise war es Ruki diesmal nicht peinlich oder unangenehm... Sie wusste dass sie sich Takato öffnen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen dass er ihr Wesen, das, wie das jedes Menschen, im tiefsten Inneren schwach und verwundbar war, verletzen würde...   
Wieso dachte sie das? Was veranlasste sie dazu? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären...  
Ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache dass Takato nun langsam Richtung Ausgang schlenderte und sie ihm unwillkürlich folgte. Als sie durch die große geöffnete Glastür hinausgetreten waren, hielt das Mädchen es für angebracht nun vielleicht doch mal zu fragen was das sollte...   
"Takato?"  
"Mh?" Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr herum. "Entschuldige..." murmelte er. "Ich bin ganz automatisch rausgegangen..."  
"Das habe ich gemerkt. Du fandest den Film wohl _wirklich_ schlecht, was?"  
Takato musste grinsen, und Ruki tat es ihm gleich. Es war so befreiend...  
"Die Sterne sind wunderschön," flüsterte der Junge. Ruki riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Einen solchen Satz ausgerechnet aus Takatos Mund zu hören war mehr als überraschend...   
Er lächelte sie an. "Entschuldige... Sicher hast du dafür nichts übrig..."  
"Wieso nicht?" fragte sie, eine Spur zu scharf. "Ich meine... wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Ich weiß nicht... du bist nicht so ganz der romantische Typ..."  
‚Großartig. Was Besseres hättest du jetzt gar nicht sagen können.' Takato schalt sich im Geiste selbst für diese Bemerkung.   
"Es kommt immer auf die -Situation an..."  
Takato blinzelte. Sie hatte ihm nicht den Schädel eingeschlagen?  
"Zum Beispiel?" Nun wollte er es genau wissen.  
"Regen," antwortete Ruki. "Sterne... Mondlicht..."  
Wieso zur Hölle erzählte sie ihm das? Ruki fluchte innerlich. Es ging ihn doch nicht das Geringste an, es war verheerend jemandem seine Schwächen preiszugeben, das wusste sie...  
Takato lächelte. Doch es lag nicht die geringste Spur von Häme oder Belustigung darin, es war ein warmes, verständnisvolles Lächeln wie es eigentlich nur der Junge mit der (heute fehlenden) Fliegerbrille zu Stande brachte... "Mir geht es genauso, Ruki-chan..."  
‚So, das war's. Sie wird mich töten,' dachte er und schloss ergeben die Augen, wie der Delinquent kurz vor der Hinrichtung. Doch erstaunlicherweise hackte "Ruki-chan" ihm weder den Schädel ab und spielte damit Bowling noch tat sie sonst etwas derartiges. Takato wagte es, die Augen langsam wieder zu öffnen- und sah in jene Rukis. Keinerlei Zorn oder Wut lag darin. Und nicht nur das- das Mädchen lächelte sogar...   
"Manchmal denke ich wir sind uns tatsächlich ähnlicher als es zuerst den Anschein hat..." Ihre Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden. Sie stand nun direkt vor Takato, und ein unerklärliches Gefühl hatte von ihnen beiden Besitz ergriffen, etwas Fremdes und doch Vertrautes, als wäre endlich eine alte Emotion erwacht die schon seit Ewigkeiten darauf wartete erweckt zu werden...   
Plötzlich, völlig unvermittelt, trafen sich ihre Lippen... Keiner der beiden konnte danach erklären wie das passiert war: es geschah einfach...   
Ganze Wellen von Emotionen schienen durch ihrer beider Körper zu branden, verstärkten alte Gefühle, erweckten neue, verbanden ihre Herzen und verschmolzen ihre Seelen, wie um eine uralte Bestimmung zu erfüllen...   
Ruki brach den Kuss zuerst. Er hatte nicht sonderlich lange gedauert, schien aber trotzdem Ewigkeiten gewährt zu haben...   
  
‚Was war das...' dachte Ruki verwirrt. Sie hatten sich geküsst... Und Ruki war es nicht im Geringsten unangenehm gewesen, im Gegenteil, sie hatte das warme, wohlige Gefühl das sich von ihren sich berührenden Lippen aus in ihrem ganzen Körper verbreitet hatte sehr genossen, als hätte sie etwas fast schon verloren Geglaubtes endlich wiedergefunden...   
Sie wusste es natürlich nicht, aber Takato erging es ebenso, und sowohl auf seine als auch auf Rukis Wangen legte sich ein leichter Hauch von Rot.   
"Ruki... ich... es tut mir leid... ich..." Er brach ab, denn Ruki schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Nein... ist schon gut... denke ich..."   
Takato lächelte unsicher. "Ich werde also nicht geköpft?"  
"Noch nicht," brummte Ruki, aber in ihren Augen glitzerte es auf. Takato wurde wieder ernst und fasste ihre Hand. Sie ließ es geschehen. Takato starrte sie an- nicht sonderlich romantisch, aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren ganzen Körper und versuchte noch weiter zu sehen: Er wollte versuchen in ihr tiefstes Inneres zu blicken, ihre Seele zu erforschen und hinter den harten Kern zu sehen; er wollte wissen ob Ruki bereits war das zu akzeptieren dessen er sich gerade endgültig bewusst wurde...   
Dass er sie liebte...  
Der Kuss war Signum dafür gewesen, denn obwohl nicht bewusst beabsichtigt, hatte Takato, von seinem Unterbewusstsein geleitet, seine Lippen genau zu den ihren geführt, als Zeichen der Gefühle die er für sie hegte...  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er das zerbrochene Herz auf Rukis Shirt. War die Wunde die es symbolisierte, die ihr jahrelange Einsamkeit geschlagen hatte, wieder geschlossen? War ihr Herz wieder geheilt genug um zu lieben? Takato sah ihr in die Augen. Er hatte sich für "Ja" entschieden, aus dem einfachen Grund dass er sich sein Leben lang verfluchen würde wenn er es ihr jetzt nicht sagte...   
"Ruki-chan..."  
"Mh?"  
"Ich... Weißt du, ich..." Er schluckte. "Ich... glaube ich bin gerade dabei mich in dich zu verlieben..."  
Das Mädchen starrte ihn an. "Du glaubst?" murmelte sie.  
"Nein," erwiderte Takato, "ich muss mich korrigieren, entschuldige... ich weiß dass es nicht so ist."  
In Rukis Augen flackerte es auf.  
"Ich bin nicht dabei mich in dich zu verlieben... denn ich habe es schon längst getan... Ich wusste es nur selbst nicht..."   
Das Flackern erlosch und machte etwas anderem Platz, etwas Fremdem, Unbegreiflichen für Ruki, das aber keinesfalls unangenehm war...   
"Ich habe immer die Augen davor verschlossen... Ich glaube ich habe es verdrängt, aus Angst vor deiner Reaktion... Du warst immer so unnahbar, so kühl, berechnend, emotionslos... Doch du hast dich verändert, Ruki. Du bist nicht kalt wie Stein, wie manche es von dir behaupten. Du bist ein Tamer, so wie ich, und neben Juri meine beste Freundin... und wenn es nach mir geht, auch mehr als das... Ich liebe dich, Ruki-chan..."   
Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen wenn ihr Blick jetzt aufflammte und sie ihn wütend anschrie, was für ein Träumer er doch sei, was für ein naiver Idiot...   
"Takato..." Der Klang in ihrer Stimme war völlig ungewohnt. Jegliche Härte war daraus gewichen, als hätten Takatos Worte etwas tief in ihrem Innersten berührt, etwas das seit Ewigkeiten geschlafen hatte, und nun erwacht war... "Takato," wiederholte Ruki, doch mehr sagte sie noch nicht. Er hatte ihre Hand immer noch in der seinigen, und nun fasste Ruki seine zweite Hand. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass ich so etwas je sagen würde... Aber... aber ich weiß genau was du fühlst... denn ich fühle es auch..."   
Takato starrte sie mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen an. War das nur ein grausamer Scherz den sie sich mit ihm erlaubte? "Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben... ich musste doch stark sein, hart und auf keinen Fall zerbrechlich oder von irgendjemandem abhängig... Aber deine Art... dein ganzes Wesen, diene Fürsorge, deine Freundschaft und Verbundenheit... Das alles hat mir gezeigt dass du so viel mehr bist als nur der kindliche Junge mit der Fliegerbrille... Takato... Mein Herz ist vernarbt von Wunden vielerlei Art... und obwohl ich Angst habe dass es ganz zerbrechen könnte weiß ich doch auch dass nur du es wieder heilen kannst... Takato... Ich... Ich liebe dich..."   
Takato schluckte. ‚Hat sie das gerade wirklich gesagt...?'  
"Du... du..." Der Junge war nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Satz zu formulieren sondern stammelte nur hilflos vor sich hin. Es begann feucht in seinen Augen zu schimmern, und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg seine Wange herab.   
"Ruki..."  
Sie war einfach wunderschön, wenn der Wind mit ihrem Haar spielte dass sie heute offen gelassen hatte und ihre anmutige Figur umschmeichelte...  
"Ruki... Ich... ich..." Er konnte nicht mehr. Tränen der unbändigen Freude und der Erleichterung flossen in Strömen sein Gesicht hinab, und mit soviel Schwung dass er das Mädchen fast umgeworfen hätte schloss er Ruki in die Arme. Sie ihrerseits wehrte sich noch gegen die in ihr aufsteigenden Tränen, doch blieb das nicht lange erfolgreich. Zu überwältigt war sie von den Emotionen, völlig neu und unbekannt, die sie nun durchströmten. Nie, noch nie, hatte ihr jemand so viel Liebe und Verständnis entgegengebracht wie dieser unverbesserliche Kindskopf- dem sie so viel zu verdanken hatte...   
Doch plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Takato...?"  
"Ja?"  
"Was ist mit Juri...?"  
Takatos Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von euphorisch zu betroffen. "Du hast recht... Sie wird sich fragen wo wir bleiben..." Doch mit einem Mal glitzerte der Schalk in Takatos Augen auf. "Was soll's," grinste er. "Sie wird und schon finden- nach dem Film. Und sie wird es verstehen, ganz sicher..."   
Ruki lächelte. "Ja..."  
Sie sahen sich an. Hell schien der Mond herab, ein einsamer Wanderer am Firmament, und beobachtete das Pärchen dass weit unter seiner nächtlichen Bahn vor einem kleinen Tokioter Kino stand und sich fest in den Armen hielt...  
"Takato..."  
"Ja?"  
"Nenn mich nie wieder Ruki-chan," herrschte Ruki den Jungen an. Doch ihre Wut war nur gespielt, und Takato wusste es. Er grinste breit. "Na gut," murmelte er, während er sich zu ihr beugte und sie erneut in einem weiteren, diesmal ungleich leidenschaftlicheren Kuss versanken.   
‚Ich liebe dich, Ruki,' dachte Takato während ihre Zungen sich zärtlich umspielten. ‚Ich liebe dich, mein "Dream Girl"...'   
  
  


**~*~*~* OWARI *~*~*~**

  
  
  
A/N: War akzeptabel, hoffe ich^^ Thx an alle die bis hierher durchgehalten haben, und special thx an die, die mir jetzt auch noch ein Review bescheren :-P


End file.
